In a roller bearing which is provided with an outer ring, an inner ring and a plurality of rollers interposed between the two rings, a structure has been proposed in which an O-ring is fitted to an annular groove formed in the outer circumference of the outer ring so that an creep property of the outer ring, which is exerted when vibration and an unbalanced load are applied thereto, is improved (Patent Document 1=Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-13030.9). The roller bearing of this type is used for supporting, for example, a rotation axis of a motor device so as to provide effects for reducing vibrations and operation sound of the motor.
In the roller bearing of Patent Document 1, however, upon attaching the outer ring to the housing, the O-ring (elastic member) tends to be sandwiched between the opening edge of the groove and the housing, resulting in damages to the O-ring.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a roller bearing that can reduce vibrations and operation sound and also prevent damages to an elastic member that is used for reducing these, and a motor device using such a roller bearing.